Judge Trudy in Degrassi
by BlackForbiddenRose101
Summary: What if Clare charged Asher for sexual harassment? What if Judge Trudy comes to Canada and serves justice at Degrassi? Who will win this case?


Speaker: This is the courtroom of Judge Trudy. When you have a beef, don't take the law into your own hands. Take the beef in the hands of Judge Trudy. Okay!

Clare Diana Edwards waits patiently in the courtroom, standing behind the PLAINTIFF podium as her former mentor, Mr. Asher Shostack, stands behind the DEFENDANT podium. The bailiff shows up into the courtroom, and shouts, "GET UP, ALL RISE!"

Everyone in the courtroom immediately stands up, waiting for Judge Trudy to come into the courtroom. Suddenly, Judge Trudy comes into the courtroom, carrying her file folder and sitting her seat on the JUDGE bench. She says, "All right. Very good! Sit, sit, sit!"

Everyone sits down immediately, and Judge Trudy introduces herself. "Good evening, I am Judge Trudy. Now, uh…"

Suddenly, Asher interrupts, "Excuse me, your Honor. You're the judge?"

Judge Trudy answers, "No. I'm a big bowl of fruit. What do you think I am?!" Then, she gives Asher a stupid look on her face.

Asher asks, "How can you be the judge? You're only 13 years old. Is this some kind of joke?"

Judge Trudy replies, "You like jokes, huh? Well, knock knock."

Asher says, "Who's there?"

Judge Trudy says, "Shocking."

Asher says, "Shocking who?"

Judge Trudy says, "Shocking you're so stupid to know I'm the judge that I will be SHOCKING YOU!"

Judge Trudy presses the button on her desk that Asher starts to be electrocuted and shocked like a trespasser climbing on the high voltage gates. As Asher stops being electrified, Judge Trudy asks him, "You wanna hear another one?"

Asher answers, "No. I'm good."

Judge Trudy reads her file papers in her folder and starts talking to Clare. "Now Clare Edwards, I understand that you have a complaint against Mr. Asher Shostack here. Let's hear it!"

Clare says, "Yeah, I do have a big complaint here. He got me fired on my internship."

Judge Trudy says, "Ugh!"

Suddenly, everyone in the courtroom starts throwing garbage and fake fruits at Asher until they hear Judge Trudy hammers the gavel on her desk. She yells, "Hey, hey, hey. Did I say it was alright to throw garbage and fake fruits at Mr. Shostack? Now NO ONE will throw anything unless I say so, understood?"

Everyone in the courtroom nodded, and Judge Trudy says, "Good. You may now throw garbage and fake fruits at Mr. Shostack."

Everyone continues to throw stuff at Asher and shouts "BOO" that he complains, "Hey. Your Honor. These teens are throwing fake fruits and garbage at me!"

Judge Trudy says, "Oh, and I suppose you like that to 'Please stop it!?'"

Asher answers, "YES!"

Judge Trudy instructs, "Alright. When I count to three, I want you all stop throwing garbage and fake fruits at this man. One…two…"

As the last person throws the last garbage and fake fruit at Asher, Alli and Dave says, "We're out of garbage and fake fruit!"

Judge Trudy finishes, "Three. Now Clare, what were you doing that your horrible mentor here to get you fired?"

Clare explains, "He sexually harassed me!"

Asher says, "You were obviously in love and obsess with me."

Judge Trudy yells, "OVERRULED!"

Asher talks back, "Judge Trudy?"

Judge Trudy replies, "Mr. Shostack, do you have any proof that she was in love and obsess with you?"

Asher answers, "Proof? What about the fact that she has tweets about me?"

Judge Trudy says, "Overruled for attitude Mr. Yappamatic. You know, I see your lips moving, but all I hear is blah-blah-blah, blah-blah-blah, blah-blah-blah, meeeeeehhhhh."

Then, the bailiff mocks her, "Yeah. Blah-blah-blah, blah-blah-blah, meeeehhhh."

Judge Trudy continues, "Now Clare. What kind of sexual harassment did Mr. Yappenheimer here did to you?"

Clare explains, "He kissed me, touched me, and trapped me in his car. Also, I have a current boyfriend named Eli Goldsworthy before the sexual harassment happened."

Everyone in the courtroom gasps, and Judge Trudy hammers her gavel. "Hey. Silence! People. Order. This situation does not call for gasping."

Asher says, "Thank you."

Judge Trudy says, "It calls for pointing and loud complaints. Begin."

Everyone points and makes loud complaints at Asher as Judge Trudy says, "Mr. Shostack, approach the bench."

As Asher walks towards the bench, he asks, "Yes?"  
Judge Trudy points to her drawer "Put your hand in this drawer."

Asher asks, "Why?"

Judge Trudy shouts, "PUT IT!"

When Asher puts his hand on her drawer bench, she hammers his fingers of his right hand that he screeched in pain because Judge Trudy's court seal just unveiled as a boxing glove hit Asher's low blow. Then, Judge Trudy yells, "What kind of monster are you, man? The question was rhetorical. Now listen, in relationships, that young lady is in a relationship and you just happen to sexually harassed her and got her fired. Why didn't you just admit it and get it over with here?"

The bailiff agrees with Judge Trudy that he says, "YEAH!"

Asher stutters, "But…"

Judge Trudy says, "Hey…"

Then, they keep doing "But…Hey…" for a few seconds that Judge Trudy says, "No. No. No. We can go 'Hey…But…No…' all day, but you will like this poem joke I made up and wrote for you to listen. Knock knock."

Asher says, "Who's there?"

Judge Trudy says, "Roses are red ,violets are blue, YOU LOSE THIS CASE! YOU LOSE!"

She hammers the gavel on her desk and says, "I find in favor of the plaintiff Clare Edwards for her internship as a promotion of your job Mr. Shostack and an amount of $9.9 trillion."

Asher complains, "$9.9 trillion?! I don't have that kind of money."

Judge Trudy says, "Well then. I hereby sentence you to be taking sexual management classes for 50 years and chased by an athletic mobful of elderly women."

Asher wonders, "Mobful of elderly women?"

Judge Trudy yells, "Bailiff!"

Suddenly, a mobful of athletic elderly women starts to chase Asher towards him, but Asher, instead, runs out of the courtroom.

Judge Trudy hammers her gavel one more time. "Court dimissed. Bring in The Studz with Whisperhug and the Dancing Lobsters."


End file.
